


Christmas mornin'

by dorichak



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Christmas Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorichak/pseuds/dorichak
Summary: For a prompt I found somewhere a while ago:"On Christmas morning Charles is leaning casually on the kitchen doorway reading a book, acting like he doesn't know there is a mistletoe right above his head. Erik walks past him mumbling sleepily "your book is upside down"





	Christmas mornin'

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever in this fandom and I've been here a couple of years.  
> Please tell me what you think. Any advice is more than welcome. :)  
> English is not my first language, so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry in advance.

Charles is feeling giddy.

It's Christmas morning and he's excited like a little kid. Today he is up before Erik, which is quite a success, because Erik is out of bed at the crack of dawn if you ask Charles.

He left Erik asleep in bed and tiptoed into their shared wardrobe to put on his favourite fuzzy Christmas socks, with little reindeers on them, warm red and green plaid pajama pants and one of Erik's thick turtlenecks.

When he emerged from the closet, Erik was still asleep. He moved to Charles' side of the bed, hugging his pillow. Charles smiled fondly at the sight and moved towards the door. He ran to the kitchen to prepare his little surprise before Erik woke up. 

Stepping into the kitchen, Charles went straight for the junk drawer, where he hid the mistletoe. He knew Erik wouldn't find it there. He grabbed the mistletoe and some tape from the drawer and then took the chair to the doorway. He had just finished hanging it, when he heard Erik's faint: "Charles", from the bedroom. 

He jumped down and put the chair back at the table, simultaneously grabbing a book from the counter. Charles leaned against the doorway, right under the mistletoe and opened the book, pretending to read. Right at that moment Erik emerges from their bedroom, wearing nothing but black briefs.

Charles pretends to ignore Erik, while he's coming closer. Erik walks past Charles rubbing his eyes and just when Charles is about to stop him, he mumbles: "Your book is upside down."

Charles, caught off guard, just gapes at him, lowering his book. Erik walks into the kitchen and bursts out laughing.

"You complete asshole!" Charles stomps after him, throwing the book on the kitchen table. "How? When did you see it?"

Still laughing, Erik pulls Charles in his arms and kisses the top of his head. Charles' arms go around Erik's waist without a thought and he buries his nose in Erik's neck. Inhaling Erik's scent he feels himself relaxing and looks up into Erik's face.

Erik smiles tenderly down at him and bends slightly to drop a kiss on his nose.

"I've seen it right away when I walked out of bedroom. And", he adds, now grinning, "you are really predictable, if I'm being honest."

Charles eyes widen at this and he huffs at Erik, trying to worm his way out of Erik's arms. Erik just laughs again and pulls him closer, whispering against his mouth.

"But I wouldn't want you any other way, Charles."


End file.
